a) Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a lamp, in particularly to a power saving lamp.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Incandescent light bulb becomes a necessity in our daily life since it is invented. Nowadays, it is used not only in nighttime, but in daytime in many dark places or public places, so consequently the electrical power consumption is remarkably increased.
However, a certain amount of light from the light bulb may be projected toward unwanted directions. Although a lampshade can be used to reflect the light and reuse it, the utilization efficiency of the light is still low and causes unnecessary waste of electrical power.